The present invention relates to medicament management kits and, more particularly, to a medicament management kit for managing medical marijuana.
As of this writing, about half of the state of the United States of America have legalized or at least de-criminalized medicinal marijuana. As such, there is a need for a compact kit to manage said medicament for storage and delivery purposes. Current medical marijuana paraphernalia are sold separately and do not have an all in one kit, and so users tend to either misplace the paraphernalia or fabricate makeshift storage devices which are not economically organized.
Furthermore, it would be beneficial to have a medicament management kit specifically for out-of-home activities. Such portable medicament management kits need to be small if they are going to be carried by everyday people doing said out-of-home activities. Often, the medicament management kit may be in the form of a container, which must be opened to find and pick out the contents. And so it would be a boon in today's fast-paced society, for users to be able to quickly and easily access the contents of the medicament management kit without having to be fumbling through the container only to find that the desired item is damaged because of the tight or loosely kept storage conditions.
As can be seen, there is a need for a medicament management kit for managing medical marijuana, wherein all the paraphernalia necessary for managing the storage and dispensing of medical marijuana are in a convenient and durable compact kit.